


Picking up the pieces

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Category: Mirror Mirror (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: Jo's mother ends up with another teen on her hands.
Kudos: 1





	Picking up the pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Found another old draft. This time it's just from 2018. 
> 
> Mirror Mirror is one of my all time favorite TV shows. Watching it as an adult does put some things in a different perspective and I'm not just talking about all the time paradoxes created. 
> 
> Also, yes, I am still pissed about Catherine's memories being erased after she finally had that talk with Jo. I will always be pissed about that. But that is not relevant to this fic. What is relevant to this fic is that someone has to figure out what to do with a temporally displaced tsesarevich in a very mundane way.

The boy was sleeping on their sofa. She watched him for a few seconds to make sure he didn't need anything, before quietly closing the door behind her.

She'd left a change of clothes for him on one of the chairs - some old jeans of her husband’s and a shirt she couldn't remember which of them had bought, but that had been worn indiscriminately by both at some point. She had delegated the buying of underwear and toiletries to Andrew and Tama, once she realized he'd need those, too.

Her hand seemed to be stuck to the doorknob and she lingered just outside the living-room for a bit. She couldn't really believe want Jo and Tama had told her about the boy being from 1919 and the lost heir to the Russian throne. It was too far-fetched to believe, but it was too far-fetched for their usual flights of fancy to completely ignore, either. She'd almost believe it was the plot to one of her husband's novels and maybe one day it was going to be.

Regardless of who he was, the issue was that he was now sleeping on their couch and she needed to figure out what to do next. Was there family she needed to call? Was someone worrying over his absence at that moment?

Some part of her was tempted to believe them, that there was no one left to worry about the boy. Nick.

Something had happened recently that her mind refused to acknowledge. It all tied into Jo’s odd behavior of late and Nick's presence in their house, but it refused to settle into something that made sense.

Time travel did not make sense.

Magic mirrors did not make sense.

Coffee, on the other hand, made lots of sense and she needed it right about then.

She finally managed to take her fingers off the doorknob, still reluctant to leave, but heading for the kitchen nonetheless.


End file.
